Extra Respect
by may96
Summary: Extra from "Respect" Deleted 'scenes,' the original chapters, you get the idea. Essentially it's all just extra stuff.
1. Original Chapter 1

"Hey Mom," I sighed as I walked up to the counter and grabbed the folder with my rounds on it.

"Isabella." She didn't look up from her paperwork as she noted my presence and I sighed, practically biting my lip to tell her to look at me. Fine. "Call me Dr. Dwyer in the hospital."

I'm used to her not paying attention to me.

"I'm just peachy, thanks Mom." I murmured, covering all emotion as I pulled out a file folder or two and read through them.

I turned aroudn to walk away immediatley, already in a shitty mood. Thanks Mom, for caring. I walked on to the west wing where I'd be working today.

I work in the E.R. here at Forks General Hospital. I'd never even wanted to be a doctor but Mom was one and I always thought that maybe she'd be proud of me if I followed. Yeah, boy was I dumb. I should have became a cop, like Dad.

It's not that I don't like my job - I love it. And I love this hospital. I've just always been the invisible girl. Growing up and into adulthood - I've always gone unseen. People didn't notice me, I never did anything that would come off as outstanding, and to be honest, I hated it like this.

I'm not saying that I want to be a huge celebrity or something stupid like that - I just want my Mom to say she's proud of me and not have me refer to her as 'Doctor' or Dad as 'Chief'. That'd be nice.

I got to work immediatley, doing what I usually did. Drowning myself in it, hoping that something big would happen, and that maybe...just maybe...Mom would hear and at least acknowledge that I did something.

Nope. Not Mom.

I was working on a little girl, her name was Jane, when I saw someone come in.

I knew this man. It was Edward Masen. He's been one of my reoccuring patients lately. And to think I used to be clumsy - this guy was a mess.

Though he really wasn't a mess at all. Edward Masen was the opposite of a mess. He was very clean, and handsome physically. He was smooth and smart mentally. He just got himself in some of the dumbest predicaments sometimes. It amazes me how much he's in and out of this place.

Today he was clutching his hand to his toned chest and I immediately began making up stories he'd tell about it. Maybe he was walking in the park when someone fell and he ran to save them, stumbling over his own hand in the process?

His green eyes were soft, but there was something in them. An underlying emotion that I couldn't understand - one I didn't know. Hsi hair looked tousled, as if he'd been running his fingers through the bronze mess all day. A sign of stress. I wondered what he'd been up to today, again.

"Okay, Miss Jane, you were very brave today," I smiled down at the little blond girl on the cot. Her Mom just returned, finishing her call to the girl's Father, Aro. She couldn't use a cellphone inside because of all of the radio equiptment in the hospital. "You have to remember not to get the cast wet, and to be extra careful. You guys can come back in in about six weeks and I'll make sure you get it taken off."

I gave a pointed look at her Mother.

"Alright, I have to go see some patients. Feel better Jane." I smiled and her Mom thanked me, taking her daughter.

I then traded out my gloves and made my way to Mr. Masen.

"What have you gotten into this time?" I asked him and he looked up, smiling sheepishly. I smiled at the sight of his single dimple.

"Slammed my hand in the car door," He chuckled looking at his horribly swollen knuckle. I tsk'd at him and shook my head, helping him up and leading him to an open cot.

"Mr. Masen, you really need to work on this. You've had so many accidents lately!" I commented.

"I know, I know," He sighed and I could see a hint of honesty behind his green eyes.

"Okay, well, it looks like I'll be putting some bones back in place." I sighed as I examined it and he pursed his lips, nodding slowly. "You think you can handle that?"

"I'm a big boy." He smirked and I giggled.

"If you're sure." I smiled. "So, um, what kind of car do you have?"

He knows how it works. When I'm putting him back into place it hurts like a bitch. So, we play a sort of game. Basically, I ask him meaningless questions in order to distract him until I'm done with the painful work.

"I drive a...Volvo." He hissed.

"Really? Volvos are expensive. What color?"

"It's...stupid...God, not my Volvo. Sorry. Um, the car's silver." He murmured and I nodded, smiling. Poor guy.

"Did you get any blood on it today?" I smirked.

"Nah," He huffed and I giggled.

"How about your hair? Why's it so messy?" I glanced at his hair, and nodded once. I glowered.

"My Mom...when I was little...would spend hours trying to tame it. It's impossible, he stupid cow-licks I have." He chuckled before sighing sadly. I wondered if there was a story behind that sigh. "I was pretty stressed today."

"Wanna' tell me why?" I asked him before realizing that I was being too pushy. "Sorry, you don't have to answer that."

"No, no," He smiled and shrugged. "My wife...she doesn't have a job but doesn't want me working either. I don't know how she thinks we're gonna' pay for stuff." He grumbled.

"You're married, huh?" I asked and glanced at his empty left, ring-finger.

"Y-yeah," He sighed. I'd never seen a ring there before.

Why does it even matter, Isabella?

"Um...took the ring off. While excersizing. Otherwise I could get hurt and it could get swollen into my finger." He chuckled and I nodded, slowly. Excersizing? Was he going to the gym? He wasn't dressed for excersize. Weird.

"Welp, all done, want some pain meds?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"Tanya will throw a fit if I'm not home soon. Thank you for taking care of me Dr. Swan," He sighed and I shook my head, shrugged, and nodded all at the same time. Awkward...

"You're always welcome. It's my job!" I raised my eyebrows before helping him down. "Come back in...I'd say in about four weeks and I'll have the brace taken off." I told him and winked. "That is, if you don't hurt yourself again before then."

"You know me too well!" He laughed and hugged me lightly, using his good arm. "Have a good day Doctor."

"Thanks...um...you too!" I smiled and watched as he retreated back out those doors as quickly as he'd came.

I sighed and shook my head, cleaning up the station before going on to do some paperwork.

The thing about Edward Masen was that even though nobody has ever showed me attention...he always does. he just makes me feel special and that's a new feeling all together. I can't help but be in a good mood for days after seeing him for twenty minutes. I sighed, shaking my head.

I need to cut it out before I not only crush on a patient, but a married man. That's never, ever a smart idea.

It's not like he'll ever be with you anyways. A voice in the back of my mind whispered and I ducked my head, finishing my paperwork.

"You better not be having relations with a patient, Doctor Swan." I looked up, shocked, to see my Mom.

"Wh-what?" I stuttered, my cheeks going up in flames.

"I saw you over there with that man. I know he comes in here and you're the only person on his record."

"That's because I'm always here," I told her, my brow furrowing. She thought I was having an affair with Edward?

I wish!

"You are?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah, Mo-...Doctor Swan." I corrected myself. "I work over sixty hours a week!"

"And I couldn't be more thankful to have you around, Dr. Isabella!" I looked up to see the chief of staff, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, walking in. I felt my cheeks heat up as my Mom turned to look at him.

"Hello Dr. Swan's." He chuckled. "How are you ladies today?"

"Very well, everyone is good." Mom told him in her stern, suck-up voice.

"I'm good too," I told him, my cheeks turning pinker.

Doctor Cullen was a reasonably handsome man. He's in his thirties, he's got blonde hair, and blue eyes, and he's one of the best doctors I've ever met. He's amazing and taken. His wife, Esme, is very lovely too.

"Isabella!" My Mom spoke in her scolding voice, looking down at me, her blue eyes piercing me, causing me to feel even more embarrassed for speaking at all. "He is an elder, and a doctor, use the respect I taught you."

"Sorry Doctor Swan," I mumbled, sighed, and turned to Doctor Cullen, who'd been watching with a frown. "I apologize, Doctor Cullen. My day has been well, patients have been-..."

"No...I meant how were you," He frowned with a shrug. "Anyways, thanks for your help, Doctor Swan. I've written you up for next on the list to become an upper-resident." He smiled and I felt my eyes widen.

"You did?"

"Yes, I'd have put you at the top if you were making over twenty hours less than you are now. You're very good at what you do, also. So, be looking forward to it. I'm putting in my best word for you!"

"Thank you so much, Dr. Cullen, that means so much to me!" I breathed, watching my Mom in my peripherals. She had a frown on her face, but didn't say anything. I was hoping she'd at least smile at me, say congrats to her daughter...

"You're very welcome, and call me Carlisle, Doctor Swan."

"Only if you call me Isabella," I bit my lip and he nodded.

"Well, see you ladies around. I'm going home to see Esme. Have a nice day."

"You too, thank you again!" I called as he walked away.

My day was just getting bettter and better! I turned back to my clip-board, feeling giddy. First Edward, now I get a promotion? This is amazing. I glanced at my Mom, through my hair, and she was shaking her head.

"What? Aren't you happy for me?" I asked her, confused.

"Dr. Swan..." She sighed, shook her head, and walked away. I just stood there. Shell-shocked.

Well...thanks Mom.

-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: Hey! This is my second story, and I hope everyone likes it! I'm no doctor, so I don't know doctor talk, so please let me know how I did in that area? Yeah? Yeah. Okay. REVIEW! REVIEW!

I don't own this story, Stephenie Meyer does.

- Emma


	2. Original Chapter 2

A/N: I made a few mistakes with my last chapter. Firstly, Renee's still married to Charlie. She's a Swan! I accidently put Dwyer in the beginning - my bad. Secondly, this is my third story, and not my second! Lol!

Disclaimer: Not mine. I'm sure you know it's Stephenie Meyer's.

Remember, reviews are what keep me going!

-o-o-o-o-o-

To say I was angry as I grabbed my purse and bag from my locker would be an understatement.

Only my Mother could ruin a day like this for me. Doctor Cullen praised me and Edward Masen came by...and then I spoke to my Mother. I really, really need to quit that shit - and by shit, I mean her.

I slipped on my coat over my nice clothes in a rush and turned around, shocked to find Doctor Cullen himself standing there. I hoped that he hadn't been there while I changed out of my scrubs. God, he has manners, Isabella, he wouldn't do that to you! This is what I get for growing up with jerks.

"Sorry," He smiled sheepishly, catching my sudden nerves.

"No...um...do you need something?"

"Your Mother...she's interesting...quite a character." He chuckled and I fought back from laughing hysterically.

"You could call her that, if you're a nice person, who's in a good mood," I muttered and slipped my shoes on. He sighed, nodding.

"Has she always been this way? You know, the way she was today?" He asked and I sighed setting my bag on my other shoulder. I was a little more than fidgety on the subject of my Mother.

"My Mom has worked in this hospital since she was sixteen, and was giving birth to me." I stated. "I spent my twenty-two years in this stupid place, watching her, wanting to be like her, wanting her to-...just...she's always been the same. Work is her life and that's all that matters. Sometimes...I don't know. She probably doesn't even realize that I work here too."

That's when I realized what I'd just said, and backtracked.

"I mean, don't judge her off of that, though. She's a great doctor and she loves what she does. Probably more than somebody should, she-..."

"No, I just thought I'd tell you that you're doing a good job. For some reason I don't think you hear that too much at home." He sighed and I pursed my lips.

"Th-thank you Doctor Cullen." I sighed.

"Call me Carlisle, Isabella," He smiled and left the room.

I switched my bag onto my other arm as I got up to leave. I walked out and made my way to the bar. Black's Bar is where I've been spending a lot of my nights. If Mom found out...she'd have my stupid head.

This is why I made it a promise to be here more.

I walked into the pretty calm place and sat down at the bar, getting a beer and a Coke. I yawned and looked around the place in boredom. It was full of firemen, police officers, and people like that.

"Dr. Swan?" I looked up to see Edward Masen. I gave him a half-hearted smile.

"Hello Mr. Masen." I sighed and went back to playing in my drink.

"How are you?" He asked quietly as she sat down next to me. "I hope you don't mind my company tonight."

"Not at all...how'd you get here?" I asked him, glancing at his injured hand. "I really hope you haven't been driving."

"I wouldn't know how else to get around," He told me.

"Um, you said you were married, right?" I glanced at his still empty ring finger, curiously. "Tell your wife that your doctor told you not to be driving. Your reflexes are dangerously impared. It's not safe at all!"

I then wondered if his wife even knew about his hand yet. I shouldnt even think about his private life but he seemed so sad all the time.

Another thing I'm curious is how the woman doesn't treat him right? _If that's the case, Isabella_...I mean, he's such a good man and is always nice to the people around him. I've watched him let little kids and women who were hurt ahead of him in line in the ER. He's completely polite.

And then some woman has the nerve to marry him and not be a good wife? Doesn't she know how incredibly lucky she is to have him? Is she stupid? She's probably an absolute imbicil. I'd drive him anywhere he'd want if he were married to me. I'd do anything for the bronze-haired man right here.

Whoa there! What's up with these thoughts?

"She's not going to drive me," He snickered darkly.

"She should."

"A lot of people should do a lot of things, Doctor," He sighed back, looking annoyed, and shaking his head. I knew exactly what he meant then and decided to just keep my stupid mouth shut before I made a bigger fool of myself.

I turned back to my drink and literally kept my mouth shut as I stirred it around. He probably thought I was annoying. Hell, I thought I was annoying! I was pulled from my reverie by him sighing and saying something. I completely missed it though.

"Sorry?" I glanced up, wondering who he was talking too.

"I'm sorry, I was rude," He looked me in the eyes and I frowned.

"No...you weren't...I was ju-..."

"No, you weren't anything but nice and I was rude. I apologize, doctor Swan, you of all people don't deserve my mood swings." He told me and I pursed my lips.

Nobody has ever apologized. So far, him and Dr. Cullen were the two nicest people in my life. They both are always extremely polite and actually talk to me - as a person. Not some random, stupid co-worker.

I felt my cheeks heat up. "You don't know what mood swings are," I chuckled darkly. "And...um...you're forgiven?"

"Enough about me. You never answered my question earlier, Doctor, how are you? Really?" He turned to look at me and I felt my face heat up even more.

"Um...call me...Isabella..." I frowned. I've come to just hate my name. After all of the years of hearing it from my Mom, in her disapproving tone. I can't help but dread having to say it, or hear it, from other people.

"Isabella. How about I call you Bella?" He smiled, as if reading my mind. I couldn't help but smile sheepishly, and nod. Bella. I liked that.

"Why Bella?"

"It just fits," He winked. "I may tell you someday. But first you need to quit hopping the subject."

"I...I'm not good. Nothing is good. It's never good and it'll probably never be good." I told him and he nodded, sighing.

"Boyfriend troubles?"

I laughed hysterically at that.

"Boyfriend...boyfriend. Oh God, boyfriend troubles. Edward...I've never had a boyfriend. I've never been on a date. I haven't even kissed a guy!"

"You haven't? But why? Do you just not like anybody?"

"Nobody likes me." I sighed and he gave me a look.

"Oh, come on. You're beautiful, nice, and a doctor - so that means brains. How do you not have men tripping over each other to get to you?" He asked me, chuckling. I pursed my lips, and shrugged, looking back at the marble counter.

I know he wasn't speaking ot offend me, but really, I already think about it enough times a day. I've never done anything wrong, I'm always nice, and I do what I'm good at. How come people don't notice me? He sighed again.

"I'm sorry, that was out of place. I'm just shocked that nobody has swept you up yet. I know I really just...I shouldn't say this...but you're a beautiful girl and if it were at all possible, I would show you just that."

"No...it's okay. And I know it's not possible...I was born alone, I'll die alone. Whatever." I glanced at him.

"What do you mean, Bella?" He whispered.

"I just...my parents...Chief Charlie Swan and Doctor Renee Swan. You're supposed to call your parents Mom and Dad, Edward." I looked at him and he nodded, pursing his beautiful lips. "Mine made me call them Chief and Doctor. I was always alone. They never hired...they said I was capable of doing things, I didn't need a nanny.

"I was cooking for myself when I was four-years-old. The amount of cold cuts and chips I ate those first few years is beyond ridiculous. It'll probably be the cause of my death. And then there's the...the...times that I'd break my bones and stuff like that. You try walking to the hospital, at eight years old, needing stitches, only to get there and...you Mom being in the building but not taking enough time of to come help you!

"I had appendicitis one year...I was twelve...nothing. Neither Mom or Dad showed up. I walked home alone after having surgery Edward. I have every reason to be a bitch! And somehow I still can't be. I can't complain because Renee would call me out on it. I work over sixty hours a week. She doesn't care. She's barely notices that I work in the same hospital...

"Sorry. I shouldn't have spilt all of that on you. It's not your problem, it's mine, I-..." I stuttered out realizing how much I just told Edward.

"No...I just...I can't believe them..." He frowned. "I'm not saying I'd ever want you to be my daughter, that'd just make every thought I'd ever ha-...awkward. Anyways. If you were my daughter, I'd show you the world. I'd show you the world if you weren't my daughter."

"You're married. You need to quit talking that way."

"I'm going to tell you something, that nobody but Tanya and I know." He whispered and I watched him curiously. "Tanya is abusive."

I heard the words, but they confused me. Tanya's abusive? I've never really met someone in a relationship like that. I know they exist, I've seen Doctor Phil...but Tanya? How could somebody hurt Edward?

That's when I remembered all of the non-stop injuries.

All of the times he came in without Tanya.

No ring. No job. No way out.

"Oh God...Edward...I'm so sorry..." I whispered. "You should tell someone. My Dad...he'll get her..."

"No Bella. It's bullshit. Nobody will take her in. She'll call me out as abusive - I'd never hit a woman. Not even the psycho who slammed my hand in the car door!" He told me and I knew he meant it.

She must be nuts.

"That's just horrible, Edward. I'm sorry." I sighed. "Have you tried divorcing her?"

"Lunatic will do worse if I divorce her, Bella." He gave me a pointed look.

"Sorry," I sighed and took a huge gulp of my second beer. Yes. I'm going to get drunk tonight.

"Don't apologize," He sighed. "Its my fault for ever getting married to her. I should go before she really decides to kill me..." He glanced at his watch and threw a few bills down. I noticed they were fifties. "Your drinks are on me."

I then watched, again, shocked as he left the building.

That man is going to get me into a lot of trouble.

-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: Hey guys! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE!


End file.
